A Story About A Guy Named Rick
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Well, if Mr. Rochefort is in Monaco, and Steve and Lili are having sex on the desk...who's Rick? Small lemon, mostly humor. This is the result of a worsening case of insomnia. Beware.


"Lili?"

Not looking up from my laptop, I say, irritably,"Yes?"

"Can I take your rubber band ball apart?"

"Go home."

"But why?"

"I said don't disturb me." I scold.

Steve takes the rubber band ball, silent.

"Why are you here, seriously? My office is boring," I sigh.

"I wanted to see the crime scene."

"Steve, now you're making me mad. The only crime that ever occurred here was when that Johnson kid kicked his mother-"

Steve interrupts,"You and Sergei had sex on that desk, correct?"

I nod sheepishly.

"Adultery. I have plead my case." Steve shoots a rubber band at me, which hits me in the face."Oops."

"Well," I huff,"You've seen it. Go home."

"We have to make a new scene first." Steve winks and puckers his lips, and I roll my eyes.

"You idiot. I could get fired, we do have cameras-"

Steve shoots back,"You sure didn't give a damn about the cameras when Sergei fucked you, did you? Did he give it you hard, Lili? I hope it was worth it if you didn't give two shits about the camera back then, but all of a sudden, once you're with your _husband, _you chicken out."

I shut my laptop, angry."I'm not falling for your reverse-psychology bullshit. Nope," I hiss.

"Oh, no reverse-psychology. Just some sensible stuff, so..." He leans over my desk, face to face with me."I'm just letting you know, you can dish it, but the truth is, Lili, you can't take it, not like a _real _woman would."

_Okay, Lili. You've got a very, very, very sexy man in front of you, a comfortable-looking desk..._

My eyes drop to my desk drawers.

_And a shitload of paperwork. _

_Crunch time._

Before I can tell him to get the hell out of my face, our lips clash and in the heat of passion, I swirl my tongue with his, moaning into him. Before I knew it, my laptop was pushed into my chair and my papers were pushed to the floor, and Steve was on top of me, both of us shedding each others clothes. His mouth heads to my neck and I unbutton and unzip his pants, all of a sudden wanting to touch him, to feel him. He sucks and bites eagerly at my neck, and once I get his pants down, I immediately take out his shaft and stroke it, making him moan in to me. He shoves my dress up and pulls my panties down, taking my bun down and threading his fingers through my hair as he slides into me, both of us sighing in relief. He stops, letting us catch our breath, then starts to buck his hips. I dig my nails into his back for leverage, then start to move with him. He hisses through his teeth and moans into my ear.

"Emilie, you're so tight. Oh, shit," he pants, and I feel a blush creeping up on my neck when he says my full name;it always makes me turn pink. The way he says it just turns me on. I wrap my legs around him so he can go deeper into me, wanting more of him. I pull him to me and kiss him, both of us stopping for a second. We go back to moving again and I break away from him, moaning."_God, _Steve!"

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz.  
_  
"Don't stop, Steve. Steve, keep going, please-"

"Lili-my phone-"

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz._

"Whoever it is can wait, oh, Steve," I toss my head back holding him closer to me. He pulls out of me, quickly pulling up his pants and boxers.

"Lili! Lili, it's your dad!"

"What? Why would he be-"I sit up, suddenly alert.

"Shh!" Steve brings his phone to his ear."H-hello, sir? Oh, yeah, um, she's at work, did you call her desk phone, sir? Yeah, she'll answer it. I heard from her an hour ago. Mr. Rochefort, I wouldn't let anyone hurt your daughter, I...okay. Bye, sir." He tosses his phone to the side, and before I can make a smart comment, my desk phone rings.

"Hello, Glendale Performing-"

"Emilie! You haven't been answering your phone, I was just calling to check in. Where have you been?!" My father huffs.

"Well, Daddy, I was..." I turn to Steve, who was shoving his phone on his ear and mouthing words. Hm..."I was on the phone, uh..." I shrug, at a loss of words, and Steve, who was mouthing words quietly and slowly.

_"Tell him you were sucking some guy's dick over the phone,"_ he mouths, and I mouth,_"Are you_ sure," horrified.He nods and I say slowly,"I was sucking some guy's dick over the phone."

"..."

"Hello? Hellooo-oooooooo?"

I slam the phone onto the receiver, furious."You idiot!"

"Oh, _I'm _the idiot? I mouthed 'tell him you were talking to a guy named Rick over the phone'. What the _fuck?!_"

"_Ooooh._ You said...oh. Damn. Well, uh...wow."

"Well, what do we do now?" He kicks his phone on the floor.

"We could...we could fuck some more...?"

"What if your dad calls back?" Steve whimpers.

"That's between him and Rick, now take your pants off."


End file.
